


Hanky Codes

by deardeay



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Español, Fisting, M/M, PWP, codigo de los pañuelos, filias, puro porno, sexo medio público
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pide ayuda para que lo saquen del aburrimiento. Niall lo lleva a un bar un poco peculiar donde descubre lo qué es el código del pañuelo y a un chico con los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos y ganas de besarlo.</p><p>El chico se acercó a Harry y le mostró una servilleta de papel. </p><p>—Ésta significa que te iras a casa conmigo. —Y la metió en el bolsillo delantero de su jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky Codes

I

 

Cuando Gemma le dijo que iba a escribir un libro sólo le creyó la mitad. Cualquiera podía escribir cuentos o historias sin embargo, publicar los textos era algo totalmente distinto. Y ahí estaba, en la presentación del libro de su hermana, emocionado y orgulloso por un lado, y por el otro súper aburrido. El ambiente literario no era precisamente de su agrado, además no conocía a nadie a excepción de su madre, su hermana y el novio de esta última.

Disimuladamente se acercó a la mesa de los bocadillos y comenzó a platicar con la chica que parecía ser la encargada. Ella se veía nerviosa y no le dijo nada por estarse comiendo los canapés. Era una suerte que la mesa ya estuviera lista mientras hablaban y comentaban la obra de su hermana.

Un par de horas después el vino y los canapés se habían terminado, la gente comenzaba a irse y Harry no quería seguir celebrando en otro lado. Prefería irse a casa y ver _daredevil_. Aunque ya había visto la temporada entera un par de veces. Estaba ebrio y aburrido, y lo peor era que el reloj aún ni siquiera marcaba las diez de la noche. Le mandó un mensaje de auxilio a la mayoría de sus amigos, mientras respondían fue a buscar a su hermana para ver si ella tenía una copa extra de vino o algo que pudiera tomar.

II

Algunos respondieron casi al instante con mensajes de “ _dond stas?_ ”, “ _aqi en gato ngro sta aburrido_ ”, “ _vente a la casona_ ”. Uno en especial llamó su atención, quizá porque era una imagen muy llamativa y un mensaje muy claro:

**_“Hanky Codes Party._ **

_Edición Orgullo Gay._

_Viernes 6 de noviembre_

_Green’s_

_Daremos inicio al fin de semana del orgullo gay con nuestra infame “HANKY CODES PARTY”. Los tipos del green’s han querido rendir homenaje a nuestros antepasados gays celebrando con el antiguo arte del código del pañuelo._

_Así que chicos, pónganlo a la izquierda o a la derecha, ¡cómo sea! Sólo dejen ser libre al demonio que llevan dentro._

_Ven y disfruta con cinco DJs diferentes; los cuales te mantendrán ocupado con classic disco, house, himnos gays y un montón de ritmos nuevos que te tendrán mojado y muy caliente._

_Y recuerda: Si tu lo usas, ellos vienen. ”_

Incluía también un mapa para ubicar el bar donde la fiesta se llevaría acabo. Cosa que no le servía para nada, ya que había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones.

El remitente era ni más ni menos que su agradable amigo Niall. Desde que le había comentado a su grupo de amigos que no sólo sentía atracción por los pechos sino también por los pectorales, le había comenzado a enviar invitaciones para las más extravagantes fiestas que se llevaban a cabo en la comunidad gay.

Harry siempre las rechazaba, no le llamaban la atención y no quería que Niall lo molestara con cosas estúpidas el resto de la vida. Sin embargo está vez era diferente, Niall hablaba en serio. Niall quería ir a la fiestecita. Y Harry estaba muy aburrido para decir que no. Quizá no se divertiría demasiado, tal vez ni siquiera encontraba a alguien para desaburrirse, pero al menos no tendría que estar soportando a la gente súper intelectual que sólo contaba chismes.

III

Niall pasó por él al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el evento de su hermana. Harry le saludó con una sonrisa y se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino al departamento de Niall, escuchando con atención de que iba la cosa.

—A principios de la década de los 80s los hombres gays llevaban un pañuelo de un color especifico, en un bolsillo especifico. Esto para detallar que tipo de sexo les atraía. Era más fácil encontrar una pareja—. Era sorprendente como pasaba de ser un tipo súper bromista a uno súper formal. —El código se tergiversó, pero para la fiesta se utilizará el que usaban en San Francisco; pañuelo en el bolsillo izquierdo significa activo, en el derecho pasivo.

Harry asintió, intentando memorizar todo lo que Horan le decía. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Niall  no dudo en llevarlo a su habitación, mostrándole un cúmulo de pañuelos de todos los colores.

—Rojo _fisting_ ; celeste mamada; marrón cropofagia —Le aventó el último pañuelo. —Fucsia azotar; naranja lo qué sea, dónde sea, con quién sea, cómo sea; negro sado duro, muy duro. ¿cuál quieres?

Harry  dudo un poco, había un montón de colores aún que no sabía de que se trataban y le daba temor saber a cuántas de estas fiestas Niall había ido. Hizo un recuento mental y tomó el de color naranja, guardándolo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón de vestir.

—¿Sólo ése? Teniendo la oportunidad de llevarte todos, ser pasivo promiscuo por una noche, sólo te llevas uno, ¿no quieres también el que dice que sólo coges de misionero?

¿Ése era Niall? El que siempre preparaba el desayuno después de una noche intensa y una resaca de los mil demonios, el que llevaba a pasear a todos los perros de la cuadra por gusto ¿En serio? Ése que ahora lo guiaba a la perdición, nah, ¿dónde están las cámaras?

—¿Niall te sientes bien?

—Claro Harry, sólo que descubrí que ir a este tipo de fiestas es más divertido que ir a bailar las canciones aburridas de siempre con mi novia aburrida de siempre. Ya entiendo por qué eres gay. ¿Quieres que te preste unos jeans?

Gemma lo había obligado a usar traje alegando que ese día era especial para ella y todos debían seguir sus ordenes, además quería que todo se viera perfecto. No le quedó más que hacerle caso al ver lo estresada que estaba.

Aceptó los jeans que Niall le ofrecía ya que los pantalones de vestir no eran apropiados para ese tipo de lugares, amenos que estuvieras en busca de un _twink_. Usar los pantalones de Niall no había sido buena idea, Niall era más bajito que él, así que los pantalones le quedaban cortos y un poco apretados de la cadera. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba la manera en la que resaltaba su trasero.

Se dejó la playera blanca de cuello V que llevaba bajo la camisa del mismo color. Revisó la lista de los colores y decidió guardarse el celeste y el rosa clarito (no era su culpa tener cierta adoración hacia los consoladores).

—¿Listo?

—Listo —respondió con una sonrisa.

IV

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Cuando llegaron había parejas marchándose, otras tantas como ellos recién llegaban. El aire del antro se sentía espeso; olía a sexo y a hombre, a sudor de hombre. Lo que más le llamó la atención era los cientos de pañuelos que había guardados en los bolsillos traseros de esos increíbles levi’s. Quería tocarlos todos.

Niall lo llevó hasta la barra y ambos pidieron una cerveza. Harry bebía con calma, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, mirando detenidamente a todos los hombres, buscando a alguno que coincidiera con sus necesidades.

Bebió otra cerveza, el aburrimiento no se iba y llegó a creer que quizá no tendría suerte.

 

Pero nunca nada le salía como lo planeaba. Alguien se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocas su trasero, su nalga derecha para ser más exactos. Abrió mucho los ojos y se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la mano que todavía tenía su glúteo entre ésta.

—Hola —Era un tipo que seguro tenía su edad, pero más bajito. Tenía el cabello castaño, no tan largo y lacio; una sonrisa socarrona; una piel apiñonada , y seguro muy suave; unos ojos azules muy brillantes, con las pupilas dilatadas. —Mira, yo tengo uno como el tuyo —Soltó su nalga y se giró mostrándole su trasero adornado con un montón de pañuelos. Harry no sabía a cual se refería, no hasta que el chico le apuntó el azul que se escondía en el bolsillo derecho, entre el pañuelo cremita y el rosa oscuro.

Harry sonrió y murmuró un tímido —es cierto—. El chico soltó una carcajada y tomó su mano, arrastrándolo por el lugar, esquivando los cuerpos sudados, llegando al fin al cuarto oscuro, lugar donde sucedían las mejores escenas del porno.

El chico de ojos verde se lanzó a su boca, besándolo con furia, succionando y mordiendo todo a su paso. Harry estaba tenso y muy apenas podía responderle, pero no como el chico quería. Así que se alejó y besó su mejilla.

—Ey, no seas tímido. La vas a pasar muy bien, ya veras. —Harry asintió no estando seguro del todo. El chico lo ponía nervioso y además ya venía sintiéndose patético desde el evento de su hermana.

—Sólo… sólo estoy un poco nervioso—. El sexo casual no era precisamente lo suyo, menos esto que rebasaba sus limites de perversiones, y a pesar de eso el tipo le daba confianza.

El chico se burló y lo abrazó. Puso sus manos en su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo con mucha calma. Harry se sentía raro, nunca nadie lo había tocado así; comenzó a relajarse y se fue aflojando poco a poco, colocando sus manos en las caderas del chico, acariciándolo.

Harry se dejó de fregaderas y buscó sus labios. Había ido a divertirse, no a esconderse en una esquina oscura donde nadie lo viera. Tanteó con su lengua todos los rincones de esa boca que sabía a refresco de limón.

El chico se separó de sus labios y besó su mandíbula, luego su cuello y la clavícula; regresó a sus labios para dejarlos al instante y posar sus labios sobre su pecho. No le importaba que hubiera tela de algodón de por medio.

Se incoó frente a él y levantó su playera de algodón. Se rió contra su estómago y dio pequeñas mordiditas a la carne expuesta, pero era bien sabido que no era precisamente esa carne la que quería contra su lengua.

Así que no le quedó otra que deshacerse de esos botones que le obstruían el paso.

—WOW. Con esa timidez que te cargas nadie se imaginaría que no usas ropa interior.

Harry se sonrojó y abrió la boca para explicarle que con lo apretado que le quedaba el jean, los bóxers se veían mal y por eso había preferido quitárselos, pero no le dio tiempo; el chico había llevado su pene medio erecto a su boca, introduciéndolo todo de un solo jalón, provocándole un delicioso gemido.

— _Mierda_ … Dios, sí. _Ahh_

Su boca era tan caliente y tan húmeda, sentía como crecía contra esos labios; su lengua giraba y tanteaba de una manera única, lo estaba volviendo loco. Lamía como un gato la leche. Succionaba como un bebé un chupón.

Y Harry ni siquiera podía reírse de las tonterías que estaba pensando. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico, incitándolo a que fuera más rápido. Comenzó a mover sus caderas como un loco, sintiendo su glande chocar contra los músculos de esa garganta. Sintiendo en todo el cuerpo las vibraciones de los gemidos que no podrían salir de la boca del chico, quedándose atoradas alrededor de su pene.

No iba a aguantar mucho.

Unas estocadas más y se vio liberándose contra la boca del de ojos azules. Quién ni lento ni perezoso limpio todos los residuos de su orgasmo con ayuda de su lengua.

El chico se levantó, haciendo medias sentadillas para relajar sus rodillas.

Harry abrochó sus pantalones y se recargó contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

—Eres increíble.

El chico se acercó a Harry y le mostró una servilleta de papel.

—Ésta significa que te iras a casa conmigo. —Y la metió en el bolsillo delantero de su jean.

V

El chico se llamaba Louis, y no quiso responder cuando le preguntó cuántos años tenía.

Vivía en un departamento en el centro en el cuarto piso. Su _roomate_ era un gato gris de ojos azules que aún no tenía nombre. Harry quería saber más de él, pero Louis le dijo que esa noche no tenía ganas de hablar, qué llamará a su secretaria y quizá le daría una cita para el próximo mes.

Harry rió y asintió.

Su cama era grande, y parecía cómoda. Tenía un cobre cama de color azul marino y sólo una almohada pequeña. Harry quería seguir curioseando su departamento, pero Louis no lo dejó. Besó sus labios con cuidado, sin la furia de hace un rato, sin ganas de intensificarlo. Recorrió su labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, para sentirlo todo.

A Harry le gustaba que tuviera sus manos entre su cabello, que acariciara su nuca y cuello, y que moviera las caderas con tanto cuidado.

Se separaron un momento para tomar un poco de aire y aprovecharon para deshacerse de sus playeras. El pecho de Louis estaba palídisimo, y sus pezones eran de un cafecito muy dulce, se le antojaban, quería lamerlos, besarlos, morderlos… Louis no lo dejó seguir pensando, lo volvió a besar, yendo con más fuerza esta vez, jugando con su lengua, dando tregua para poder tener entre sus dientes pequeñitos su exquisito labio inferior.

Harry soltó las caderas de Louis, llevó sus dedos pulgares hasta su boca, llenándolos de su saliva, moviéndolos, sintiendo sus papilas gustativa contra ellos… para al fin llevarlos a esos botoncitos rosas que le encantaron.

Se erizaron con el rose; la saliva les deba un brillo precioso y así se veía más apetecibles. Los apretó y los pellizcó, sacando pequeños gemidos de la boca de Louis.

— _Ahh… Umm_

Harry lo llevó hasta la cama recostándolo, para poder moverse más a gusto. Mordió los pezones, los jaló con sus dientes y quería arrancarlos. Le encantaba como se sentían contra su lengua.

—Tienes muchos pañuelos. —Dijo de repente, aún con la lengua contra su pecho.

—¿Tú crees? Juguemos con el primero que salga —Llevó su mano a su trasero y la regresó con un pañuelo de color rojo. —¡tarán! —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, y antes de pensar todos los contras de la práctica, se imaginó a Louis con las mejillas de ese color y su perspectiva de la situación cambió por completo.

— _Fisting_ —Jadeó al decirlo, sin creerlo.

—Ajám.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Tenía que preguntar, no sería buena idea si ambos eran novatos en ese tipo de jueguitos.

—Puede —Respondió Louis con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Puede —Lo jadeó, más para sí mismo, imaginándoselo en esas condiciones… y, de un jalón le sacó pantalones con todo y ropa interior, dejando la piel roja a causa de la fricción. —Dios.

Louis le explicó lo que tenía que hacer; hizo que se lavara muy bien las manos mientras él buscaba el lubricante.

Harry regresó con las manos limpias y una erección de campeonato. Dios, Dios, Dios. En su vida había visto un par de videos porno donde practicaban con los puños, y de sólo imaginar estaba babeando, tenía que… Dios.

Louis lo esperaba sobre la cama con las piernas separadas y su única almohada bajo el coxis. Dando una vista increíble de su ano falto de vello.

Harry se paró frente a él sin saber muy bien que debía hacer. Louis se enderezó, quedando sentado, esperando a que Harry fuera a besarlo.

La lengua de Louis era maravillosa, Harry sintió una confirmación de eso cuando la tuvo contra su pecho, sabía como moverla, lo volvía loco y además era cálida. La lengua que seguramente todos querían tener en todos lados.

La habitación comenzó a calentarse, sus manos, y lenguas no se daban abasto, querían recorrerse completitos. Sin olvidar ningún lugar. Louis sentía que ya era el momento, lo necesitaba. Así que regresó a la posición que antes ocupaba y le entregó el lubricante.

Harry supuso que era como cualquier otra dilatación. Se incoó en el suelo dejando su boca a la altura perfecta, llevando su lengua hasta la entrada de Louis. Lo acarició levemente, saboreando, jugando.

Lubricó con saliva uno de sus dedos y sin quitar la lengua, lo introdujo sin ningún problema.

Louis se mordía el labio inferior, tenía las manos apuñadas contra la sábana. Intentaba observar lo que hacía Harry, pero no podía, se estaba volviendo loco, quería más, y más... Harry Introdujo un dedo más y el de ojos azules no pudo evitar jadear. Harry sacó los dedos y los lubricó, para ahora introducir tres.

Louis era estrecho, y muy caliente, y que decir de los deliciosos jadeos que salían de su boca. Harry movía sus dedos, abriéndose paso, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que Louis le había dado.

—Otro. Podemos con otro.

Harry no dijo nada y agregó el dedo meñique. Louis jadeó y gimió sin vergüenza alguna, Harry esperaba que no lo hiciera otra vez, podría venirse sólo por su voz.

Cuatro dedos dentro. Sintiendo el calor de sus entrañas con cuatro dedos, queriendo sacarlos e introducir su pene y follárselo hasta que saliera el sol. Cuatro dedos y aún no era suficiente.

Echó más lubricante y sumó el dedo pulgar a la operación. Comenzó a mover la mano con más velocidad. Semi girándola, encontrando lo que no buscaba, palpándolo una y otra vez. Buscó la mirada de Louis y no la halló, éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada para atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello, que lucía exquisito tan rojo, tan lleno de sudor…

— _Ahh… sííí_ —Se arqueó inconscientemente.

Ya era hora. No se llamaba _fisting_ porque sí.

Acarició los muslos de Louis, dejando ligeros besos. Movía su mano con mucha calma, ya no batallaba tanto, todo salía tan natural y Louis no se había quejado en ningún momento. Poco a poco fue doblando sus dedos, perdiéndose en los Gemidos de Louis, en el sudor que recorría su cuerpo y en el ceño fruncido que le decía que no faltaba mucho para que terminara.

Cuando logró el puño volvió a estirar los dedos. — _¡Ahh!_ — Buscó su próstata con el pulgar, mientras doblaba los dedos restantes.

— _Ahhh_

Louis no soportó más y se corrió. Manchando su abdomen y la cara de Harry con su semen. Arqueándose como loco, jadeando, temblando, respirando con dificultad.

— _Sí_ — Siseó. —Harry, Dios. No te vayas nunca.

—Louis, yo… —Jadeó

—Ya sé, ya sé. Saca tu mano con cuidado y entra tú.

Era innecesario que Harry lo penetrara, él sabía que con dos estocadas iba a terminar, y que ya no se sentiría tan estrecho y tan cálido como con su mano. Así que al salir de él se posicionó sobre su pecho, con cada pierna a cada lado, dejando la punta de su pene sobre su boca.

Louis entendió la indirecta y abrió su boca, llenándolo de saliva, moviendo muy suavemente sus labios sobre su glande. Se ayudó con su mano y en menos de dos minutos estaba retorciéndose, y llenando el rostro de Louis con su semen. Se dejó caer a su lado. Cerró los ojos y respiró por la boca.

—Haré esto más seguido. Definitivamente. — Harry lo abrazó y jaló las cobijas para cubrirse.

—Conmigo ¿verdad? —Louis le preguntó mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos y dejaba un par de besos en su pecho.

—Claro que sí, ¿con quién más?

—Durmamos un rato, por la mañana jugamos con el pañuelo marrón.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Como está de moda hacer adaptaciones, decidí adaptarme a mí misma. Escribí esta historia en el 2012, me gustó mucho escribirla y quería que más gente la leyera, ojalá les haya gustado y nadie haya quedado traumado.


End file.
